Teacher
by Leila Aldis
Summary: AU. Kate Beckett is a fifth grade teacher. Alexis Castle is a fifth grade student. Richard Castle is a best-selling mystery novelist who falls for his daughter's fifth grade teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis sat at her desk, twiddling her pencil around between her fingers. She could hear her fifth grade teacher rustling papers at her desk in front of her, but was too nervous to look up. She wasn't entirely sure why her teacher had insisted on calling her father. She hadn't done anything wrong. Alexis was pulled from her thoughts when the door behind her opened, she didn't need to turn to know it was her father, and judging by his footfalls he was worried.

"Alexis! Are you alright?" His tone only confirmed her prior thoughts, he was indeed worried, it wasn't a regular occurrence a teacher called him saying that they needed to talk.

"I'm fine." She pecked her father's cheek before he stood to greet Alexis' teacher.

"Ms. Beckett." He calls smoothly, still a hint of worry in his voice.

"Mr. Castle." Her teacher's voice was curt, but kind. She motioned for him to follow her. "I just wanted you to see this, and question you about it." She moved back behind her desk, pulling a paper from a pile and handing it to him. She glanced back to see Alexis watching with her curious blue eyes, trying to see what Kate handed him.

Castle read the paper front and back in under a minute and looked up to Kate with same eyes his daughter was giving her only moments ago. "Am I supposed to interpret this or something?"

"No. Mr. Castle-"

"Please call me Rick."

"Mr. Castle, I'm worried about why Alexis would write such a horrific story, with such specific details about death."

"May I ask, what was the assignment?" He still clutched the paper.

"A fiction piece."

"That's it?"

"Isn't that enough for a fifth grader to learn about the differences between writing styles?"

"True. Well have you asked Alexis?"

"I-"

"Alexis, come here for a second." Castle had turned around in his chair and called to his daughter, who now looked even more nervous. "Don't worry you're not in trouble, I just want to ask you a question." He held out his arms and his daughter moved into them. He lifted her up and placed her gracefully on his knee. Pulling the paper back toward him from where he placed it on the desk. "Alexis what inspired you to write this for your assignment?"

Alexis shrugged, looking at her feet. Kate sat in silence.

"Alexis please tell me. Ms. Beckett here is very worried. I promise you won't be in trouble." He glanced at Kate, she gave a small nod.

"I saw your layout for your next book. I changed a little of it, like people and times." She whispered still staring intently at her feet. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Pumpkin. I thought I had put all that away. I'm sorry. But you can always ask me for help, you know that, right?"

Kate watched silently still as Castle took a hold of the situation. Alexis nodded slowly. After a moment of silence Kate spoke again.

"Alexis would mind giving me and your dad a moment, please?" Again Alexis nodded and moved off Castle's lap and back to her desk.

"Mr. Castle-"

"I thought I told you to call me Rick." He smiles at her, leaning forward on the desk. "You have gorgeous eyes."

Kate ignored his comments and continued on, inwardly blushing. "Mr. Castle, I'm still worried that Alexis has regular access to this knowledge."

"She usually doesn't, I just simply forgot to put my work away. I'm a writer, my desk is messy." He shrugs. "Now if you will please excuse me, I did promise to take her out for ice cream after school." With that he stood, glancing around her desk as she stood as well.

Extending her hand, she smiled. "Thank you for coming in to talk about this."

"No problem." As he turned to walk away, toward Alexis, who already had her backpack on her shoulder he turned back to her with his charming little crooked smile. "It is always nice to meet a fan." With that Rick Castle and Alexis Castle walked swiftly from the classroom, leaving Kate Beckett flustered.

Before the door could swing completely closed she called out, "How-" cutting herself short. She whirled around to see her copy of "Flowers For Your Grave" sitting atop her bag. She could feel the blush rise in her cheeks as she packed it away and grabbed her keys, turning out the light, she left, going the opposite way as the Castles.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Okay, I completely forgot this part on chapter one. I have read many stories where Castle is the teacher and Beckett the student, whether in college or high school and I always liked those. But on Thursday, my family did a bit of a throwback movie day, and after a few oldies, I said "Princess Diaries" (I know it's not that old) but I haven't seen it in so long and so we watched it. But anyway there was a scene with Mia and her mom talking and her mom basically brings up if it is okay if she goes out with Mia's debate teacher, and Mia said it would give all the students more ammo to mock her with. So I started thinking about my lovely OTP and them going through a similar situation, at first I had a completely different idea, with Kate as the parent and Castle as the teacher. But it formulated more into this story, so I'm going to try and keep this one going better than my previous stories… but here is chapter 2! Enjoy! And please review, feedback helps me!**

* * *

As Kate closed the door to her dark apartment she leaned against it, kicking her heels off, savouring the feel of the cool hardwood beneath her aching feet. Dropping her bag on to the table beside the door and her keys in the bowl, she pushed herself off the door and moved through the still dark apartment with practiced ease. Only turning on the light to the hall and her bedroom, she plopped face down on the unmade bed.

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts before she rose again to change into more comfortable clothes. She shimmed out of her black skinny jeans then reached into the bottom drawer of her small dresser to grab a pair of yoga pants. Next she tugged her blouse up over her torso and shoulders, feeling the soft thud of silver against her rib cage as she did, pulling the long silver chain that hung around her neck, she looked intently at the ring before taking off the necklace and placing it the box on her dresser. The ring was her mother's engagement ring, five years ago. That's when her mother was taken from her, January 9th, 1999. She lost her dad then too, not physically, he was still here with her, but he spent the past five years with a bottle as his closest companion.

As Kate reached to grab her favorite loose t-shirt she felt the same familiar pull of the scar just below her clavicle. Coming up on the two year anniversary of when she was stabbed, cruel irony, her mother's case was put away as a random gang violence, the scar the marred her shoulder was an act of random gang violence from her brief time in vice two years ago. Two years ago, after she recuperated she left the force, left her family, friends, and coworkers. She still kept in touch with some of them. She left when the department told her to take a year off, "regroup" they'd said. She did, begrudgingly, but she did, she saw a therapist and got her health back in order, but when the time came to go back, she couldn't, she didn't know why, but something deep down in her gut held her back. A week passed when she got a call from the captain of the twelfth precinct, Roy Montgomery, the man she would have served under as a homicide detective, he told her that whenever she was prepared to comeback he would take her, as long as she passed her detectives exam. She had taken and passed not to long before the stabbing, she was in record of the NYPD, the youngest woman to make detective, even still today, nobody had beaten her record.

She went to the kitchen to see if she had any edible leftovers. After searching for a moment she found a box of kung pao chicken from two nights ago. Popping it in the microwave she walked to the entryway to grab her book from her purse. Opening it she traced her finger along the signature of the one and only Richard Castle.

X.X.X.X

"Ice cream!" Castle exclaimed, more excited than his daughter at the prospect of a cool snack on this hot August day.

"Yeah." Alexis muttered noncommittally.

Castle stopped in his tracks and looked down to his daughter. "Hey what's wrong?" He crouched down to her level, trying to keep eye contact with the redhead.

"Aren't you mad?"

"Mad? Alexis why would I be mad?" He was genuinely confused.

"Cause I went into your office and looked at your work without asking you?"

Castle stifled a laugh at his stressful daughter, she was always worried about getting in trouble and what was wrong and right. "Alexis, Pumpkin, I'm not mad at you. I left my work out for a wandering eye. I thought I had put it away. You were only working on a school assignment. It was great, by the way! And when Ms. Beckett hands them back out for you to keep, we'll frame it and put right next to my first letter of rejection."

At this point the duo had begun walking again. "Dad. No. We are not framing this. And why do you even have that old rejection letter anyway?"

Castle laughed. "I keep it to remind that I always have someplace else I can go when Gina fires me." He joked.

"Dad, Gina can't fire you."

"Ah. You are right! Then I have no idea." He smiled down at her as she rolled her eyes, the sight oddly familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"So, Dad, Ben and Jerry's here or should we pick some up at the market to have with a movie tonight?"

"Both?" He questioned, only slightly serious.

Alexis rolled her eyes again, that's when it hit him, Kate Beckett gave him the same eye roll when he complemented her eyes.

"Dad!" She said exasperatedly.

"Fine. Well what movie would we be watching?"

"I don't know." She thought for a moment before Castle interrupted her.

"I got it! Let's have ice cream now and tomorrow night "Rear Window" is playing in the park and we can bring our own pints to that! What do you say?"

"Cool!" With that they entered the Ben and Jerry's store and stood in line waiting for the savory snack.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you excited for tonight?!" Castle asks his daughter as they leave the school. "It's Friday night and we are going to have Ben and Jerry's at the park while watching "Rear Window"! It's gonna be great! We can bring popcorn too!" He gasped at the thought of popcorn and ice cream.

"Only if there are M&M's in it." Alexis chimed in eagerly.

"Popcorn without M&M's would be sacrilegious!" Castle ruffled her hair as they continued walking. "Should we add anything to our menu tonight?" He asked giving his daughter his best mock serious expression.

"Well definitely pizza for dinner! But let's do that before." She gasped and stopped pulling her dad's hand so he'd stop too. "Can we go to Remy's?! It's been a while!"

"By a while do you mean a week?" He laughed.

Alexis blushed and started back at her regular pace. "Well they do have the best milkshakes in all of the country, probably the world!"

"Ah yes. How can I argue with that logic? Remy's it is!" He says adding a bounce to his step.

"So, how was school today?" He asks.

"Boring. Ms. Beckett handed back our papers today. I got an A!"

"See I told you would do good." He ruffled her hair again, she hated when he did it cause he would mess up her perfect part. She smacked his hand away so she could fix it.

"Do you not like when I ruffle your hair?!"

"No, you mess it up!"

"Looked good to me, let's compare." He reached down to ruffle her hair again snickering to himself as he did.

"Dad! Stop!" She smacked his hand again.

"Okay! I concede!" He smiled.

They walked together to the market, stocking up on not only food for the movie tonight, but also for their weekend. Once they finished there, they strolled home, put the food away, Alexis dropped her stuff in her room to finish her one homework assignment tomorrow. They ate at Remy's, as promised, having milkshakes and fries that were to die for and burgers that seemed to fall from Heaven and the Gods above, according to Castle. After finishing their meal, the father and daughter rushed home, grabbing their picnic of snacks and a blanket. Arriving at the park early they choose the best spot to watch the old suspense film. The older Castle seemed more excited than his daughter, as he fished around in the cooler bag to find his ice cream and spoon. Alexis rolled her eyes at her father's antics, these sorts of things always excited him, she never could understand fully, but she loved seeing him happy and bouncy all the time. She reached in and pulled at her ice cream, after a few moments her dad pointed subtly to a random person and began writing their story as Alexis watched them with rapped attention. They continued as the sky darkened and more and more people began to show up.

X.X.X.X

Kate had lost track of time, she was trying to finish grading her students papers before she left for the weekend, she hated taking them home, but she always had to. Piling up the last few assignments she stuffed into her bag, she would grade them tomorrow, tonight she had plans, Alfred Hitchcock's 'Rear Window' was playing in the park tonight. As she rushed out of her classroom, she tried to figure out what there was to grab on the go for dinner, before the movie started, she decided to grab a hotdog from a vendor in her rush.

Downing her unhealthy meal as she walked the crowded streets of New York City, dodging people as she went, she made it to the park in time, well too late to grab a good place to sit, but still in time to get into the showing. The park was dark, but being in the city that never sleep, it was never truly dark, she moved among the sitting couples and families, trying not to step on their blankets or stray paper plates. She found the perfect little empty spot for her slender form to fit. Dropping her bag, she pulled out the days paper, which she had left in her bag as a seat, considering she forgot her blanket at home. She was just laying out the pages of the sports section in her little spot when she heard laughter, laughter she recognized, but couldn't place, taking her seat on the papers she began to slowly turn and investigate her surroundings, cop instincts, but still curious as to the laughter. She had almost made it 360 degrees when she saw the flash of red hair behind her to the right and heard more laughter, coming from the girl.

Kate was bright red in the face, her eyes glued to the duo behind her, hoping against hope that Alexis Castle and her father had still yet to see her, but those hopes were tamped down when the blue eyes of Rick Castle fell upon her and a look of recognition dawning on his face, that same little crooked smile from the last time he saw her, earlier this week cracking on his face. Kate whipped her head back around before he could see the blush rising in color on her cheeks, part of her really wanted one of them to come ask her to sit with them, but the reasonable part tamped that dream down by saying it would never happen.

X.X.X.X

Castle had finished creating a story about a woman and her husband who had been taken over by alien lifeforms and were curious as to why so many people could gather outside to watch a moving picture about some sort of rear window, when he was turning to find his next subject. His eyes landed on a woman on a few feet in front of him, she was leaning back on her hands, her legs crossed delicately in front of her, almost like a dancer, her neck craned, her face turned to look at him, with wide eyes and pink cheeks. As soon he as saw those beautiful hazel eyes, he knew exactly who it was, the one and only Kate Beckett, his daughter's teacher. Smiling at her, she turned back around, just as Alexis turned to see who he was looking at.

In that split second Castle decided not to say anything about the teacher sitting just ahead of them, what would he do? Invite her over to sit with them? Forget that, what would Alexis say? So instead of causing a discussion or disturbance before the movie even started he let his eyes roam a little more, before finding another person, creating the story of how they just got home from an around the world trip and that their family wanted to go see this movie and dragged him along with them, that's why he's struggling to keep his eyes open and his head up. His timing of ending the story was perfect, the movie was starting.

Alexis snuggled deeper into his side as he discarded their Ben and Jerry's containers next to the bag they had brought. Alexis watched intently as Castle's attention continued to switch from movie to the woman in front of him. He wanted to know her story, a gorgeous woman, alone at a movie in the park, also a teacher for the fifth grade, who read his books. The curiosity would get the better of him one day, just not now, not with his daughter snuggled into him or one of America's classic suspense films playing in the park, but one day, he would learn her story, hopefully soon, he could feel that familiar feeling, he was falling for her.

X.X.X.X

Kate couldn't keep her mind on the film playing in front of her. She was only partially glad that the Castles hadn't paid her anymore attention. She watched as Grace Kelly and Jimmy Stewart struggled to solve the supposed murder of Mrs. Thorwald. This was one of her favorite movies, she and her parents used to watch it on rainy Saturday afternoons, it was her mother's first choice of all of Hitchcock's works.

As the end of the film neared, Kate began to gather her bag, getting to make a speedy exit, in hopes of avoiding an awkward conversation with one of her student's parents. As the credits began to roll she stood, stretching quickly, she bent to pick up the papers that had kept her pants clean. When she stood back up and turned to leave, she took one step before running right into the broad chest of one Richard Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay guys! Life has started again, so very busy!**

5 minutes before...

"You can go talk to her. I don't mind." Alexis said to her father as the film came to a close. Castle looked down at his 5th grader, the repeating thought of how she is wise past her years.

"It's okay, Pumpkin." He said.

"Let me rephrase, I want you to go talk to her." Alexis gave him her best 'mom' look.

"Why?" He stifled a laugh.

"Ms. Beckett has smiled more often since your parent conference and I know you, you like her. She inspires you, you've started writing again."

"How do you know that?!" He asks, he only ever has time to write when she's asleep.

Alexis rolls her eyes. "I was thirsty last night."

"Ah." He muttered. "She smiles more?" He asks, his heart fluttering nervously.

"No idea why." She jokes. A short silence engulfed the two. "I know you're going to regret not talking to her tonight." She whispers to him. "And if you don't, I'll get in trouble again, so she'll have to schedule another parent-teacher conference."

"You would never!"

"I would too!"

"Fine but if she asks, it was your idea."

Alexis rolls her eyes again.

X.X.X.X

"Oof." Was all the managed to get out, as his fingers gripped her upper arms, to keep her from falling backward, and he cut her off.

"Sorry. I should have stood further back." He smiled, his hands still resting on her arms, _she's strong_, he thought as his fingers ever so gently squeezed her upper arm, his eyes searching for hers, as she seemed to want to look anywhere but at him.

Finally she moved her head up slightly in order to see his face, his blue eyes piercing into her hazel. She didn't know what to say, he'd surprised her by his abruptness. She hadn't even noticed his fingers were still gripping her until she'd felt him pulling away, missing his touch instantly.

They stood in a stretched silence, lasting long enough for Alexis to stand behind her father's legs, poking her head out to look at her teacher. Kate ducked her head again, waiting for him to speak. It took him a minute to find his voice.

"I just wanted to say 'hi'." He states awkwardly. "Hi." He waves his hand goofily at her.

"Hello Mr. Castle." Kate says smoothly.

"When are you going to stop calling 'Mr. Castle'?" He asks.

"I make it a point to not call my students parents by their first names."

"You could call me 'Castle'. If you like that better." He smiles at her.

She rolls her eyes.

"Well, it was nice to see you tonight Alexis…" she pauses, looking up at him. "And Mr. Castle." She moves to leave, scooting around them, but her path is suddenly blocked once again by the form of his body.

"What if I were to ask you out?"

"I would decline."

"Great! I'll pick you up after school lets out on Monday."

"Mr. Castle-"

"Nope. I'm taking you to a late lunch or early dinner." He pauses for a second. "Unless you agree to go out with me tomorrow. Your choice, Ms. Beckett."

She stands, speechless. Finally gaining back her ability to speak, she narrows her eyes at him. "Mr. Castle, I also make it a point to not date my students parents."

"You have lots of points." He smiles. "Why not have a little fun?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow at her. Once again, as she desperately tries to duck around him, he blocks her again. " . I swear, I will be a perfect gentleman."

"Mr. Castle-"

"There we are with that 'Mr. Castle' again." His crooked smile giving her butterflies. After a short pause. He gently asks, "Please?"

She looks up into his bright eyes, seeing that he's serious, he wants to actually go on a date with her.

"Just one date. And if you don't like me by the end of the night, I'll back off." He states, with a hopeful smile.

She thinks for a beat. Taking a breath, she tries to pass him again, only to be blocked again. _He is persistent. I'll give him that._ She thought as she looked up, again, into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Will you let me leave if I agree?" She asks. Not sure what her end goal was, but she was tired and wanted to be back in her apartment.

"Yes." He smiles cooly.

"And you will be a perfect gentleman?"

"Of course."

"And if I don't like you after the night is through, you will leave me alone, unless there is a problem with Alexis' academics?"

"I'm a man of my word."

Narrowing her eyes in concentration she extends her hand. "You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Castle."

He looks down, extends his hand, and shakes hers. "I'll pick you up at your place. Seven o'clock tomorrow night." Still holding her hand, he smiles triumphantly.

"I don't think so, Mr. Castle. I will meet you right here. Seven o'clock tomorrow night."

"It's a date." He agrees with another shake of her hand.

"Don't get your hopes up, Writer Boy. It will only be _a_ date." She inceates the 'a', conveying her disgust of agreeing, but secretly she can't wait.

"Don't speak too soon Ms. Beckett." His crooked smile returning. "So tomorrow night, seven o'clock, right here. I'll be there." He releases her hands. Turning he links hands with his daughter and begins to move away, pausing, he turns back to the teacher, "Oh, and wear something casual." He returns to his daughter.

"Good night, Mr. Castle." She calls after him, as she heads away.

"Until tomorrow, Ms. Beckett." He throws over his shoulder, with one last glance at the beautiful teacher.

X.X.X.X

After unlocking the door to the loft and ushering Alexis in Castle looks down at his daughter. The words that have been bothering him finally making themselves known. "Pumpkin? You are okay with me asking Miss Beckett out on a date, right?"

Turning to look her father in the eye, she nods. "Like I said dad. You've been writing more. Ms. Beckett looks happier. I approve of her, she's smart." Alexis adds enthusiastically.

That was all he needed. If Alexis liked her, he was golden. If Alexis didn't like her, he would always put his daughter's needs and wishes before his own. Only not when it came to his 'conquests'. "Great!" He picked her up, slinging her over his back and marched dutifully up the stairs. "So shower then bed?"

"Of course." She states, as if it is obvious that she goes to bed at promptly nine o'clock every night, including weekends. It baffles him still, he has absolutely no idea where she inherited her responsibility and cleverness.

"Of course." He mocks, earning a gentle smack to the crown of his head.

**That's it for now. I will have more to you guys soon! Next chapter will dip into Kate and Castle getting ready and the date! So excited to write this!**


End file.
